Wizard Insurances
by Magicalien
Summary: Les Moldus ont des compagnies d'assurances pour les épauler en cas de besoin, mais qu'en est-il des sorciers ? Venez voir comment le système des sorciers fonctionne, à travers quelques accidents à diverses époques.
1. Préface

Salut ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera sur le thème de l'assurance accident chez les sorciers. Pourquoi ce thème ? Parce que j'ai fait un job d'été pendant deux semaines dans une compagnie d'assurance, mon boulot étant d'archiver des dossiers parlant d'accidents. Mais je dois également préciser que c'est **Feux-follet** qui m'a inspiré l'idée. Alors merci à elle !

La lecture de cette préface n'est pas obligatoire, mais elle sert à clarifier quelques éléments de mon invention concernant l'assurance accident.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Préface**

Wizard Insurances est une compagnie visant à couvrir les frais médicaux en cas d'accident ou de maladie. Normalement, à la naissance d'un sorcier, un des premiers trucs que les parents feront (quoique c'est tout de même très rare chez les Sang-Pur), ce sera de souscrire une assurance pour leur enfant. Donc la majorité des sorciers est couverte par Wizard Insurances.

Pour les nés-Moldus ou les enfants ayant vécu dans l'ignorance du monde sorcier, ils seront couvert par défaut à leur entrée à Poudlard. Et contrairement aux moldus, en cas d'accident dans le cadre de Poudlard (c'est si vite arrivé …), l'accident sera sous le contrat qu'a fait Poudlard avec cette entreprise et non pas le contrat personnel de l'élève.

Wizard Insurances a fabriqué un sortilège permettant de faire apparaître une déclaration d'accident, pas besoin donc, d'envoyer un hibou avec la requête puis d'attendre ce même hibou. Elle a même fait une variante de ce sortilège pour Poudlard, avec un formulaire plus adapté aux élèves (en échange d'une augmentation des primes, bien sûr). Par contre, elle doit être envoyée au tuteur légal pour que celui-ci puisse la signer. Et le déroulement de l'accident doit être également écrit par le tuteur légal, pour des raisons de sécurité (on se demande bien lesquelles)

Le déroulement en cas d'accident peut être illustré par un exemple : un élève tombe dans les escaliers. Dans ce cas, l'infirmière va d'abord soigner l'élève, en notant scrupuleusement tous les produits qu'elle utilise ainsi que leur quantité pour pouvoir se faire rembourser plus tard. Le travail terminé, elle va remplir la déclaration d'accident en demandant les circonstances de l'accident. Puis, elle va envoyer ce document ainsi qu'une liste des produits utilisés ainsi que ceux qu'elle pense utiliser à l'avenir pour ce cas (attention aux abus, il y a un service anti-fraude très efficace !). Cela peut paraître futile, les remboursements, pris séparément, étant moindres, mais accumulé, cela représente tout de même une belle somme !

En revanche, pour les cas domestiques, il y a deux possibilités : se faire rembourser les produits utilisés qu'on a chez soi ou le remboursement de la consultation ou du séjour à Ste Mangouste.

Nous allons suivre Johanna (« Jo » pour les intimes), Maddy qui n'aime pas son prénom Madeleine, Robert le petit nouveau et Henry, l'aîné du groupe. Maddy est une stagiaire, supervisée par Johanna, tandis que Robert est un nouvel employé tout juste sorti de l'école. Henry est un vieux de la vieille. Il est là quasiment depuis la création de Wizard Insurances. Ce vétéran est un peu le vieux papy gâteux qu'on a tous rêvé d'avoir en tant que chef (ou pas). Il est le père que Robert n'a jamais eu, le sien ayant fui après la découverte du monde sorcier. Maddy et Johanna ne sont pas dans le même bureau que Robert et Henry, mais à force de prendre la pause ensemble et de partager les mêmes galères, ils ont fini par tisser des liens malgré la différence de génération. Ils appartiennent tous les quatre au service "Accidents", mais dans le département spécifique à Poudlard (il y en avait tellement qu'ils ont décidé de créer une unité dédiée).


	2. Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent I

Voilà le premier OS de ce recueil. Je pense en faire pour plusieurs époques différentes, je verrai encore lesquelles. Mais comme le titre l'indique, je vais faire sur les Maraudeurs pour les 4-5 premiers OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent I**

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

\- Hé Jo, écoute un peu le cas que j'ai là !

La dite « Jo », qui se nommait en réalité Johanna, leva ses yeux bruns de son dossier pour regarder sa collègue.

\- Ça a intérêt à être intéressant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédeigneux

\- « Pendant son entraînement de Quidditch, mon fils a vu que de manière totalement inattendue, l'élève qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps, était finalement venue à l'un de ses entraînements. Ainsi déconcentré, à se demander la raison de cette venue, il ne vit, ni n'entendit le Cognard qui lui fonçait droit dedans pendant ce temps. »

Pendant la lecture, Maddy, de son vrai prénom Madelaine, avait dû réfréner plusieurs fois ses envies de rire.

\- Eh bien, quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle …, dit Johanna, qui n'avait pas l'air déçue

•••

 _Poudlard, stade de Quidditch_

James Potter se mouvait fièrement sur son balais tout en donnant ici et là quelques ordres pour s'entraîner ainsi que des conseils à ses coéquipiers. C'est que le prochain match contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle approchait à grands pas et malgré ce qu'en pensaient les gens en général, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

En patrouillant ainsi, il finit par arriver devant la tribune rouge et or. Le Poursuiveur y jeta un regard pour tenter d'y apercevoir la présence (rassurante) de ses amis.

Une chevelure rousse emmitouflée attira son regard et il reconnut, à son plus grand désarroi, Lily Evans

•••

Alors qu'elle aurait bien mieux à faire en ce moment, Lily Evans était assise dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch en train de regarder ce stupide Potter se pavaner sur son balais. En plus il faisait vraiment froid, vu qu'on était au mois de février. Malheureusement, les filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de protester.

Pendant qu'elle admirait les magistraux nuages gris qui remplissaient le ciel en cette journée, sa voisine qui n'était autre qu'Alice (future-Londubat) lui tira la manche pour l'avertir que Potter la regardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que ce fichu Potter daigne poser son regard sur elle ?

Elle leva malgré tout ses yeux émeraude et vit effectivement une masse ébouriffée tournée dans sa direction. Puis elle entendit quelques cris vers le côté du terrain. En tournant le regard, ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia : un Cognard fonçait à toute vitesse dans sa direction (pas la sienne) tandis que cet imbécile restait planté là à la regarder. Elle eut tout juste le temps de hurler en faisant des gestes :

« UN COGNARD ! »

•••

Il vit soudain son doux visage se remplir de panique sans qu'il en devinât la raison, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus que sa présence. Puis elle se mit à lui faire des gestes tout en ayant l'air d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose.

« Elle est mignonne quand elle s'agite comme ça » fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau du torse et de basculer dans l'inconscience.

•••

Elle vit avec horreur le Cognard rentrer en plein dans le torse de ce cornichon et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle le vit tomber de son balais. Elle fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour trouver quoi faire et décida que le mieux était de jeter un sortilège de Ramollissement.

« _Elasticus »_

Elle constata avec soulagement que le sol s'était courbé sous l'effet de l'impact. Les amis du blessé étaient déjà près du corps du Poursuiveur en train de conjurer un brancard. Elle-même descendit des gradins à toute vitesse en ignorant le reste. Elle se sentait mal, après tout si cet idiot s'était ramassé ce Cognard c'était en partie de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas été étonné de sa présence dans les gradins il aurait pu éviter ce fichu Cognard et elle aurait la conscience tranquille. Lily suivit donc le convoi qui amenait le blessé en direction de l'infirmerie.

Car Potter avait beau être un arrogant, un imbécile (elle pourrait passer une journée entière à lui trouver d'autres noms d'oiseaux), elle ne pouvait pas partir comme si de rien n'était, du moins, c'était ce que lui dictait la petite voix censée représenter sa conscience. Elle resterait juste pour voir si il n'est pas en trop mauvais état, charger Remus de lui transmettre ses excuses et elle s'en irait avant qu'il ne se réveille. C'est que le bougre pourrait encore se faire des idées !

Lily entra dans l'infirmerie alors que Black faisait un récit détaillé et accompagné par de grands gestes de l'accident, devant une Mme Pomfresh bassinée par tant de grandiloquence.

Vu que l'infirmière était apparement occupée, elle décida de se diriger vers Remus et Peter, qui étaient au chevet de Potter.

\- Dans quel état est-il ? s'entendit-elle demander

\- Quelques côtes cassées accompagnées de quelques contusions, rien que l'infirmière ne puisse soigner, lui répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire rassurant

\- Et il ne conservera pas de séquelles ? voulut s'assurer la rouqine

\- La seule chose qu'il pourra constater en se réveillant sera une douleur à chaque inspiration/expiration, mais avec une potion anti-douleur ça peut se régler dans l'immédiat et puis cela durera sans doute seulement quelques jours, lui garantit Remus

\- Hey, il s'éveille ! intervint Peter

\- Et flûte ! pesta Lily

•••

« Ouch ! »*

C'était le dur retour à la conscience.

James put en premier distinguer la voix de Sirius, puis celle de Remus qui parlait à …

« Pas possible ! »*

Il se décida à ouvrir complétement les yeux malgré la lumière qui risquait de l'agresser et pivota la tête autant que la douleur le lui permettait vers Lily et les deux Maraudeurs.

Le blessé posa son regard sur Lily qui était en position mi-assise mi-debout, ayant visiblement l'air d'avoir voulu dégerpir avant qu'il ne se réveille, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Il pouvait vaguement entendre Sirius ricanner, sans doute par rapport à la position dans laquelle se trouvait Lily en ce moment. L'infirmière prit aussitôt les choses en main :

\- Mr Potter, comme vous êtes à nouveau conscient, vous pouvez prendre la potion analgésique située sur la table de chevet, et si vous ne pouvez pas la saisir, je suis sûre que l'un de vos amis vous la donnera volontiers. Je réparerai vos fractures dans quelques instants. Miss Evans si vous voulez partir, partez, dans le cas contraire, restez, mais décidez-vous. Quant à vous Mr Black, au lieu de ricaner bêtement, vous feriez mieux de faire apparaître une déclaration d'accident et de l'envoyer accompagnée d'une lettre expliquant l'accident aux parents de Mr Potter.

Elle avait dit tout ça tellement rapidement qu'il y eut encore un moment de silence, le temps que tout le monde assimile ses paroles.

\- Quoique pour la lettre je la ferais plutôt moi-même ajouta-t-elle après un regard soupçonneux vers Sirius

Chacun s'excécuta. James prit la potion au goût probablement infect que s'empressa de lui tendre Remus, Sirius conjura une déclaration d'accident et commença à supplier l'infirmière de le laisser écrire la lettre et Evans lui marmona rapidement qu'elle était « absolument désolée pour ce regrettable incident » et qu'elle devait s'en aller à cause « de devoirs attendant d'être faits ».

Et c'est ainsi que Maddy trouva ce dossier loufoque (de son point de vue) sur son bureau deux jours plus tard.

* * *

* ceci est une pensée nullement extériorisée

Voilà ! Annonce très importante : 1 review = 1 an de couverture offert par Wizard Insurances (oui c'est vrai !). La suite devrait venir pour ... disons avant 2017 en tout cas ;) Et il ne faut pas hésiter à poser des questions si quelque chose n'est pas clair !


	3. Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent II

Salut ! Incroyable, je sais, j'ai tenu le délai d'une semaine que je m'étais fixé pour la publication de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent II**

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

Un rire éclata dans le bureau partagé par Robert et Henry.

En effet, Robert, après avoir reçu le dossier, avait entreprit de lire la déclaration d'accident et ce qu'il avait lu sous « Déroulement de l'accident » l'avait beaucoup amusé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle mon garçon ? demanda Henry

\- La lecture du déroulement de l'accident suffira à te l'expliquer. En plus c'est l'héritier des …

\- Chut ! Ne me dis pas son nom, le secret proffessionel nous guette, l'interrompit Henry avec un air de conspirateur

\- Désolé, ça m'avait échappé, dit le plus jeune des deux, gêné. Mais en gros c'est un gars qui se fait agresser dans les couloirs par trois filles qu'il a trompé en même temps. J'avoue que je me demande comment il a fait …

\- Dans mes jeunes années j'étais également un vrai Don Juan, mais j'avoue que ce petit jeunot a fait fort !

Même si Robert doutait légèrement de la véracité de ses propos, il n'osa pas le manifester.

\- En plus, il se prend vachement au sérieux, au point d'écrire à la fin « Vous, employé de Wizard Insurances, qui traitez mon dossier, pouvez ainsi admirer l'audace et le courage gryffondoresque qui me caractérisent, moi, il dit son nom, unique en mon genre », et puis ce sont ceux de Serdaigle les meilleurs, na !

Alors que Robert s'apprêtait à aller raconter ce cas hilarant selon lui à ses deux collègues (Johanna et Maddy), Henry lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

\- Surtout pas, elles risqueraient de faire un scandale …

•••

 _Couloirs de Poudlard_

« Dans quel merdier me suis-je fourré ? »

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sirius quans il aperçut ses trois petites-amies réunies au même endroit.

Evidemment il n'était pas venu ici comme ça, à vrai dire alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs avec ses trois amis, une petite première année à l'air extrêmement enfantin était venue lui demander de la suivre quelque part pour une raison « qui te fera certainement plaisir ». Il l'avait donc naïvement suivie sans se poser plus de questions.

En plus, elles le regardaient toutes les trois avec un air qui effrayerait plus d'un Mangemort.

\- Alors, fier de ton coup, Black ? cracha une blonde de Poufsouffle, qui se nommait Elia

Oups. Elle était passée de « Siri-chou » (beurk !) à « Black ». Ça sentait mauvais.

\- Tu penses avoir gagné le titre du plus grand dragueur de Poudlard, mais avec les filles on a décidé de le renommer celui du plus grand salaud ou connard, à choix, dit une brune de Serdaigle, d'une voix moralisatrice

Pendant que la brune de Serdaigle (il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, ayant été contraint à l'appeler en permanence « mon canard ») avait fait sa tirade, les deux autres filles s'étaient légèrement approchées de lui, à présent elles l'encerclaient.

\- Alors on va te défoncer ta gueule d'ange comme tu as défoncé nos coeurs, cria presque Béatrice, une fille de sa maison, le poing brandi en l'air

Ça tournait très mal pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre sa baguette pour une simple escapade en direction des cuisines en compagnie de ses amis. Sirius se flagella mentalement pour cette erreur. Il ne pouvait pas non plus envisager d'user de ses poings, frapper une fille ternirait définitivement sa réputation, faisant de lui une brute sans cervelle. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de gagner du temps.

\- Et comment avez-vous trouvé la … supercherie ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé

En leur jetant un regard, il comprit qu'en échange du temps gagné, la violence de leur vengeance serait redoublée.

\- Figure-toi que les amitiés inter-maisons existent … , le railla la brune de sa maison

\- Je ne l'ai jamais nié, protesta Sirius, figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai des relations inter-maison vous en êtes la preuve, reprit-il en imitant grossièrement sa voix et ses mimiques

\- … et que depuis que nous avions partagé un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, en première année, nous nous ne sommes plus quitté, malgré nos différentes maisons, continua « mon canard »

Il jura intérieurement. Le temps était écoulé. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever ses stratégies qui auraient sans doute pu être géniales s'il ne s'était pas retouvé ligotté par terre avant d'avoir pu en mettre ne serait-ce qu'une en pratique.

\- Tu vas souffrir, annonca Elia (la blonde de Poufsouffle) avec un air sadique

Pour prouver qu'il était bien un élève de Gryffondor, Sirius lui fit un (magnifique selon lui) doigt d'honneur en se contorsionnant. C'était un acte totalement inconscient lorsqu'on se retrouvait ligoté et entouré de filles furieuses et armées. Mais il était plutôt du genre impulsif.

En effet, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'élève de Poufsouffle, piquée au vif, lui jeta immédiatement un maléfice Cuisant. La jeune fille ayant mit toute la rage qu'elle contenait dans son maléfice, le résultat était satisfaisant de son point de vue, très douloureux depuis celui de Sirius.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à le molester pendant un certain temps, combien, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il finit par perdre conscience.

 _Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, infirmerie de Poudlard_

Il émérgea doucement. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve : ses trois petites-amies étaient en réalité les meilleures potes possibles et elles s'étaient réunies pour le piéger dans un couloir et lui faire payer sa fourberie.

Hilarant. Il devait absolument le raconter aux autres Maraudeurs. L'élève de Gryffondor se décida donc à sortir de sa brume en ouvrant les yeux. C'était bizarre, tout était blanc comme à l'infirmerie et ils étaient tous les trois autour de son lit comme s'ils attendaient son réveil.

« Ah bah tu reviens enfin parmi nous Patmol ! »

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ? »

QUOI ? Donc tout ça était bien vrai, ce n'était pas facile à encaisser pour lui. En plus il commençait à avoir une douleur lanscinante qui se diffusait dans tout son corps tel un serpent.

Soudain, une tête ébouriffée vint se mettre au milieu de son champ de vision et lui fit de grands signes.

\- Eh oh tu nous entends ou t'es devenu sourd ?! cria presque James

\- Je vous entends parfaitement, même un peu trop, se décida à marmoner Sirius

L'infirmière vint vers eux, probablement à cause de son imbécile de meilleur ami qui avait parlé d'une voix tellement forte qu'Evans l'avait sans doute entendu depuis la tour de Gryffondor.

\- M. Potter, je vous prie de parler moins fort, nous sommes dans une infirmerie, pas dans une foire ! Et M. Black, je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour vous retrouver comme ça.

\- Elles ont lancé des puissants sorts de combats c'est ça ? Ah les garces ! pesta celui-ci

\- « Elles » ? releva Remus avec une pointe d'amusement

\- A vrai dire, les sorts eux-même n'étaient pas très puissants, c'est surtout quand ils sont combinés qu'ils peuvent devenir plus ou moins dangereux, précisa l'infirmière

\- Attends … on t'as trouvé parce que ta petite-amie de Poufsouffle, Elise ou Elisa je sais plus, est venue nous dire qu'elle t'avait trouvé inanimé dans un couloir et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'air boulversée, révéla James, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension

\- Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec tes trois petites-amies par hasard ? demanda innocement Remus, dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait uniquement retenu que cette harpie d'Elia avait joué la comédie en faisant la petite-amie éplorée.

\- Oh la salope ! ragea-t-il, elle a osé !

James, Peter et l'infirmière le regardaient sans comprendre tandis que ce cher Lunard ne retenait désormais plus son hilarité.

\- Enfin, ce ne sont pas des manières pour parler d'une jeune fille ! protesta tout de même l'infirmière

\- Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : après que la petite fille m'ait emmené, j'ai été confronté à mes trois petites-amies réunies au même endroit. Déjà là, je me suis dit : y'a un truc qui cloche. Ensuite j'ai compris qu'elles avaient compris que je les avais trompées. Manque de bol en effet, elles étaient toutes les trois meilleures amies, un peu comme nous, mais en plus nul. Et donc cette pouffiasse d'Elia est venue vous faire la comédie … Et Lunard non d'un dragon arrête de rire comme un débile !

\- Tu me dois deux Gallions Patmol, annonça James avec un grand sourire, je t'avais bien dit que ton charme n'arriverait pas à berner trois filles. En revanche le mien … mais je peux pas tester, sinon que penserait Lily de moi ! termina-t-il avec un soupir

L'infirmière le regardait avec une expression mi-révoltée mi-horrifiée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment, si je puis me permettre, un salaud de la pire espèce ! J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser dans votre état …

\- Au moins tu vas casser la routine de quelques employés de Wizard Insurances, philosopha Peter

\- J'aimerais bien voir la tête de celui qui tombera sur ton dossier, rigola James

En plus de ses projets de vengeance envers ses trois ex-petites-amies, la rédaction du déroulement de son accident l'occupa durant les heures qu'il dût passer à se reposer. Il tenta de rendre l'accident le plus héroïque possible de son point de vue. Heureusement qu'il était majeur et qu'il pouvait la rédiger lui-même.

Effectivement dans quelques jours, la personne qui s'occupera de son dossier pourra admirer l'audace et le courage gryffondoresque de Sirius Black, unique en son genre (il avait vraiment écrit la dernière partie de la phrase dans sa déclaration d'accident).

* * *

Voilà ! Ça va ? Pas d'envie de meurtre contre moi pour avoir fait souffrir le grand Sirius Black ? Une review et vous aurez en échange ... rah je n'ai plus d'idées moi, ne peut-on pas juste laisser une review pour le plaisir de s'exprimer ? ;)


	4. Quand les Maraudeur s'y mettent III

Salut ! Oui, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse d'une semaine de délai, mais j'ai plein d'excuses ! Non vraiment, désolée, en plus ce chapitre est vraiment court par rapport aux autres.

Mais je tiens tout de même à remercier **Feux-follet** , **liloupovitch** et **Samael.D'Orival** pour leurs reviews qui me font chaque fois plaisir ainsi que leur mise en favoris et également les lecteurs silencieux, **Capitaine Wonderful et EnzoMioulk** :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent III**

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

\- En effet, je dois dire que c'est un cas plutôt difficile

Maddy était assise à côté de Johanna pour lui présenter un dossier délicat. C'était le cas d'un élève qui faisait fréquemment des bagarres, quasiment une par mois. Et ainsi, il récoltait toujours pas mal de blessures. La jeune employée hésitait donc à refuser de payer ou à donner son cas à ceux du service Maladies.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je dois refuser ou passer le dossier aux MAL[1] ? demanda Maddy

Johanna avait une mine troublée. Il lui semblait que ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que Maddy lui parlait de ce cas de manière implicite.

\- Attends, avant de prendre une déscision, voir les antécédents peut aider.

En jetant un coup d'oeil aux déclarations les plus récentes (la pile était grande, il était inutile de toutes les regarder), elle vit une drôle de coïncidance : elles avaient toutes à peu près un mois d'écart. « Une bagarre par mois, c'est tout de même un peu louche » se dit-elle. Puis une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit : une maladie mensuelle qui cause des blessures au patient, c'est forcément de la lycanthropie.

Par contre, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le dire à Maddy, même si elle était née-Moldu, Johanna ne connaissait pas ses opinions à propos des lycanthropes et la jeune fille pouvait donc potentiellement la dénoncer aux supérieurs. En effet, les loups-garous étaient non seulement tous refusés sans exceptions et en plus fichés au Ministère si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Johanna admirait énormément Dumbledore qui osait abriter en ses murs, au nez et à la barbe du Ministère, un élève lycanthrope.

\- Mmh, je pense que c'est juste un élève particulièrement belliqueux. On peut bien payer tant qu'il est à Poudlard, puis ensuite il affrontera la vraie vie conclut Johanna

La manière dont les sorciers traitent les loups-garous avait toujours parue injuste aux yeux de Johanna. De plus, ses parents étant de Sang-Mêlé, ils n'avaient pas de haine particulière contre les hybrides, si ce n'est qu'ils n'auraient pas trop apprécié que leur fille fréquente l'un d'entre eux. Et c'était ce que Johanna ne supportait pas. Son sens de la justice lui soufflait qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas pour la plupart choisi leur condition. Le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Poufsouffle pour rien !

•••

 _Infirmerie de Poudlard_

Se réveiller un lendemain de pleine lune est toujours aussi douloureux.

C'était la réflexion que se faisait Remus après chaque pleine lune, lorsque son esprit était assez clair pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Il se la fit également ce matin-là, même si depuis quelques temps parvenait à améliorer les choses.

Une voix vient troubler ses pensées :

\- M. Lupin, vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois

L'infirmière. Il ne trourna pas la tête vers elle car il ne voulait pas causer une douleur supplémentaire.

\- Votre état n'était pas catastrophique, il me semble que cela évolue sensiblement positivement, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis également venue vous demander ce que vous voulez mettre dans votre DA …

\- La même chose, articula le lycanthrope d'une voix enrouée

\- Enfin, il faudra bien que vous changiez une fois, sinon ils vont commencer à se douter de quelque chose là-bas sermonna l'infirmière, avant de partir rédiger le formulaire

Pour l'instant, il voulait juste dormir et non pas imaginer une quelconque excuse farfelue pour toutes ces blessures. En tout cas, il devait tout de même une fière chandelle aux autres Maraudeurs qui avaient trouvé très drôle, il y a environ cinq ou six mois, de donner comme motif la bagarre. Ils avaient vraiment un humour douteux à son avis, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de reposer son imagination pour un petit bout de temps.

N'empêche il devait passer pour un sacré bagarreur pour la personne qui gérait son dossier. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur son visage fatigué.

* * *

[1] : désigne le service Maladies

Voilà, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates virtuelles par review si ça vous chante (je dois dire que je le mérite un peu ^^'). Peut-être que j'essaierai de sortir un chapitre ce weekend pour me faire pardonner ;)


	5. Quand les Maraudeur s'y mettent IV

Bonne année ! Ah oui, non, je suis un peu tôt, contrairement à la publication de ce chapitre ...

Mais bon, même si on n'est pas encore en janvier, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent IV**

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

Maddy, Johanna, Robert ainsi que Henry prenaient tranquillement la pause sur la petite terasse aménagée à cet effet.

\- Vous saviez vous que c'est possible de se casser le poignet dans une bataille de coussins ? lança Robert

Maddy faillit recracher le café qu'elle était en train de boire, tant cela la faisait rire. Henry ne réagit pas, Robert l'avait déjà bassiné avec ça avant la pause. Quand à Johanna, elle affichait une moue dubitative.

\- À vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posée la question avant maintenant, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil (elle faisait en effet partie de l'élite qui arrivait à faire ce geste avec classe)

\- Normal, il n'y a que les élèves de Gryffondor pour réussir un tel exploit, déclara Robert avec un sourire moqueur

Il récolta un regard courroucé de la part de Maddy, qui issue de la maison de Gryffondor, prenait personellement les remarques à leur encontre.

\- Au moins les Lions savent s'amuser, pas comme les Aigles qui passent leurs soirées à réviser ou les Blaireaux qui … je sais pas ce que font ceux de Poufsouffle, mais en tout cas ça doit être barbant, jugea Maddy, vexée par la remarque de son collègue

Piquée au vif, Johanna réagit au quart de tour :

\- Je te signale qu'on faisait des fêtes incroyables à l'insu des profs, c'est juste qu'on est moins vantard que vous, il fallait simplement être bien informé pour pouvoir y aller

\- Attends … tu veux dire que tu étais dans le genre fêtarde ? Toi la Jo hyper sérieuse et tout que je connais ? s'étonna Maddy, qui venait d'avoir la révélation de la journée

La plus âgée des deux était partagée : elle était à la fois vexée qu'on la prenne pour une fille coincée, mais elle voulait également préserver son statut de femme sérieuse et mûre, et elle avait la sensation d'en avoir trop dit.

Quant à Henry, il observait ce débat avec une lueur d'amusement, mais aussi de nostalgie, dans les yeux.

\- Au fait, Henry, tu ne nous a jamais dit dans quelle maison tu étais, révéla Robert

\- Je suis sûre qu'il était dans celle de Gryffondor ! affirma Maddy

\- Moi je le verrais bien dans celle de Poufsouffle plutôt, rétorqua Johanna

\- Ah non, s'il doit être quelque part c'est bien dans celle de Serdaigle ! s'indigna Robert

Henry les regardait se chamailler gentillement, puis dit d'un ton provocateur :

\- J'aime vous faire patauger, je vous laisse une semaine pour deviner …

\- C'est long une semaine ! se plaignit la benjamine

\- On parie, celui qui gagne se fait payer la plus grande coupe de glace de chez Fortarôme, proposa Robert

\- Quel gamin celui-là, commenta Johanna, avec un sourire, malgré le ton de sa voix

•••

 _Poudlard, dortoirs des garçons de Gryffondor_

La bataille faisait rage dans le dortoir des sixième année. Le fait que le dortoir en question soit celui des Maraudeurs n'aurait surpris personne. En effet, ceux-ci avaient entamés une bataille de coussins comme ils n'en avaient plus fait depuis leur deuxième année. A présent, ils ne se rapelaient même plus de la raison qui avait déclenché le combat.

Les équipes étaient faites ainsi (encore une fois, cela ne surprendra personne) : James et Sirius VS Remus et Peter.

Le loug-garou était en train de se faire massacrer (à coup de coussins bien sûr) par l'équipe adverse, qui étaient hilares. Peter s'était retranché dans le lit le plus proche lorsqu'il avait senti le danger. « C'est pour mieux les prendre par surprise, rira bien qui rira le dernier » se dit-il avec un petit sourire légèrement sadique. Il leva les légèrement les rideaux pour voir la position de ses deux ennemis éphémères. Avec plaisir, il constata que le dos de Sirius était juste dans sa ligne de mire. Peter se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais, et il fit une chose que Remus qualifiera quelques heures plus tard de complètement stupide, il sauta sur son ami.

Sauf que celui-ci avait entre temps changé de position, c'est donc durement qu'il rencontra le sol de son dortoir. Enfin, plus exactement son poignet droit, ce qui le fit crier.

Au début, les trois autres Maraudeurs continuèrent leur jeu, puis se rendant compte que Peter continuait à crier (et que ça faisait mal aux oreilles), ils se tournèrent vers leur ami. Il était affalé sur le sol en se tenant le poignet et gémissant misérablement.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'as Queudver ? demanda James en s'approchant de lui

\- Vu qu'il a fait un vol plané depuis le lit, je pense que ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner, dit Remus avec son air de professeur, fracture du poignet, je suppose ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ? questionna Peter en grimaçant

\- Premièrement : tu te tiens le poignet, ce qui est un réflexe lorsqu'on a mal à celui-ci. Deuxièmement, lorsqu'on fait une chute, le cerveau humain …

\- Euh les gars, on devrait pas l'amener à l'infirmerie ? Il a l'air d'avoir mal et il est pâle, interrompit Sirius

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Pour une fois que Sirius disait un truc sensé …

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna le blessé, pendant qu'on l'aidait à se lever

Ils voulurent le soutenir, mais il leur répliqua un peu agressivement qu'il était blessé au poignet, pas à la jambe.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombres à l'infirmerie. Quand la patronne de la pièce les vit arriver, elle s'imagina tous les scénarios les plus loufoques. Elle en avait tellement vu avec eux …

\- Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? demanda l'infirmière avec un air presque blasé sur le visage

\- C'est Peter Madame, on pense qu'il s'est cassé le poignet, répondit Sirius, avec un sourire en repensant à la manière ridicule dont c'était arrivé

\- Et en plus, ça le fait rire, ce con, grommela l'intéressé en se dirigeant vers le lit que lui désignait l'infirmière

\- Eh Lunard, ça me tue de le dire, mais ça m'intéressais ce que tu racontais au dortoir, comment t'as deviné que Queudver s'était pété le poignet, confia James au lycanthrope

Ils s'éloignèrent donc du groupe composé de l'infirmière, de Sirius ainsi que de Peter. Celui-ci regardait son bras légèrement arqué et bleuté avec une pointe de dégoût en serrant les dents pour se retenir de crier de douleur.

Pendant que l'infirmière était partie chercher une potion anti-douleur, Peter demanda au seul qui était resté vers lui :

\- Tu veux bien écrire ma déclaration d'accident ? Vu que je suis droitier …

\- Bien sûr, répndit celui-ci avec un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon

Pendant ce temps, James et Remus discutaient de médecine :

\- Donc quand on dit « je me suis pété le poignet » c'est faux ? s'étonna James

\- Techniquement, oui, c'est un abus de language, car le poignet est une articulation complexe constituée de pleins de petits os. En l'occurence, vu la forme du bras de Queudver, je dirais qu'il s'est uniquement brisé l'extrémité du radius, tu sais, un des deux os que t'as dans le bras et donc on appelle ça une fracture de Pouteau-Colles, qui est un classique …

Peter était couché dans son lit, légérement étourdi par la remise en place de l'os qu'avait fait l'infirmière et par la potion anti-douleur. Mais il y avait quand même un truc qui lui faisait mal, malgré le coton dans lequel son esprit semblait être.

Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui était en train de rédiger sa déclaration d'accident en poussant quelques ricanements de temps à autre. L'infirmière, quant à elle, avait dû aller s'occuper en urgence d'un élève qui faisait une crise de panique, ou un truc comme ça, Peter n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit James et Remus ayant une discussion apparament intéressante sur les fractures du poignet.

Il aurait bien voulu aller prendre part à la discution de ses deux amis, mais l'infirmière lui avait ordonnée de rester allongé, sinon il risquerait de tanguer, un peu comme lorsqu'il était bourré, en gros.

Une fois de plus, ceux qui se disaient être ses amis étaient là avec lui, certes, mais sans se soucier de lui, même s'il n'avait rien de grave. Si ç'avait été James ou Sirius, il y aurait fort à parier que toute la tour de Gryffondor serait à leur chevet, se souciraient d'eux …

« C'est déjà bien d'avoir trois amis comme eux » se dit-il avec amertume

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS parce que c'est toujours comme ça que je me suis imaginée le "déclin" de Peter, avec un tas de petits moments comme celui-ci, qui accumulés, forment une boule de haine et de jalousie enfouie. Cela n'excuse pas vraiment ses actes futurs, mais je pense qu'il est parfois bon de rappeler qu'il a été humain lui aussi, qu'il n'était pas juste le bon à rien qui se la coince dans le groupe et qui devient méchant parce qu'il a toujours été méchant.

Une petite review me permettrait d'avoir la même joie que si on était le jour du Nouvel An ^^

Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, puis pour les autres, bah courage, le temps passe vite si on n'y prête pas attention ;)


	6. Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent V

Salut ! Ça fait un bail ! On dirait que les vacances de printemps ont été source d'inspiration pour moi ... (même si la présente histoire se passe en hiver ... oups !) Bref, désolée pour tout ce temps, je ne dis pas que je publierai régulièrement à présent, mais je serai plus fréquemment sur le site, je vais me réintégrer dans les fanfictions, sujet que j'avais délaissé.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que je ne me suis pas trop rouillée entre-temps !

* * *

 **Quand les Maraudeurs s'y mettent V**

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

\- Ah, la jeunesse est vraiment décadente de nos jours, lança Henry

Robert, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler (il faisait mine de lire un dossier depuis plus de dix minutes, sans en avoir saisi un seul mot), saisit la perche tendue par son superviseur :

\- Sur quel cas farfelu es-tu tombé ? s'empressa-t-il de demander

\- Pas de commentaire sur le fait que ce sont toujours les vieux qui répètent cette phrase ?

\- A vrai dire, je l'ai pensé très fort, mais t'as pas eu l'air d'entendre. Bon et ce cas alors ?

\- Un accident de luge, lâcha Henry

Mais son visage laissait deviner que ce n'était pas le plus important, selon lui. Robert creusa donc davantage :

\- Un accident de luge à Poudlard n'est pas si incroyable. Peut-être qu'à ton époque vous étiez tous des petits élèves modèles, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le cas des garçons des générations suivantes, dit Robert en rigolant, lui-même repensant à son adolescence

\- Oui, sauf que là, il s'agit d'une fille !

Comme attendu, cela laissa Robert pantois. Qu'une personne de sexe féminin fasse un truc aussi intrépide et totalement interdit était inimaginable, pour lui.

\- Il faudra en parler à la pause aux filles. J'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions. En attendant, tu peux me passer la DA* ? Je suis curieux de savoir à qui on a affaire

•••

 _Poudlard, quelque part en dehors du château_

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser en disant oui ? Quelle idiote ! » pesta intérieurement Lily Evans, alors que ses camarades la poussaient sur sa luge improvisée depuis le haut de la pente

Pour pouvoir comprendre comment la rouquine en était arrivée à cette situation saugrenue pour elle, il faut remonter un peu plus tôt dans la journée …

•••

 _Poudlard, dortoir des Maraudeurs, un peu avant le repas de midi_

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations en cette matinée enneigée : James déprimait devant la fenêtre, Sirius essayait de trouver comment rendre joyeux son ami, Remus faisait ses devoirs et Peter émérgeait des limbes du sommeil.

\- Ça me déprime ce ciel gris, dit James, mollement

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, vu que tu le répètes pour la douzième fois, lui répondit Remus, sans lever les yeux de son devoir

\- Tu dois pas être bien concentré, Lunard, si tu t'amuses à compter le nombre de fois où il l'a dit, intervint Sirius, amusé

\- Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus ? demanda Peter, d'une voix ensommeillée

\- Rien d'important, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, lui dit gentillement Remus

Mais son ami se leva tout de même et alla à la salle de bain, en trébuchant sur le coin d'une malle, au passage.

Le silence s'était de nouveau réinstallé, quand Sirius cria :

\- J'ai une idée les gars !

Cela fit sursauter les deux autres présents dans la pièce. Voyant que ses deux amis attendaient plus d'explications, il se lança, surexcité :

\- J'étais en train de penser aux activités à faire dans la neige …

\- Bataille de boule de neige et après un gros rhume pour tous, l'interrompit James

\- Si tu me laissais terminer Cornedrue, tu verrais que mon génie s'étend bien au delà des conventions. Mais je te pardonne ton ignorance. Bref, et je me suis rappelé que j'avais vu une fois vers chez moi des petits Moldus qui descendaient les pentes enneigées sur un drôle de machin qui leur servait à glisser …

\- Tu veux parler des luges ?

\- Tu connais, Lunard ? s'enthousiasma Sirius

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les sorciers n'avaient pas d'engin équivalent … commença Remus

\- Alors James, ça te tente ? De fabriquer des « luges » pour descendre les pentes enneigées que Poudlard nous offre ?

Voyant que le sus-nommé ne réagissait pas, Sirius lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

\- Hé ça va pas ! Y'a quoi ?

Voyant que ses deux amis se regardaient de manière consternée, il comprit que, perdu dans sa rêverie, il avait raté une partie importante de la conversation. Remus prit tout de même la peine de lui résumer la partie manquante. Au fil des explications, James retrouvait son sourire.

\- Ça a l'air d'être génial ton truc, Patmol, tu es pardonné pour ce coussin

Les trois élèves de Gryffondor avaient ainsi trouvé leur occupation pour l'après-midi. Ils avaient également prévu de mêler les filles à leur projet. Après un moment passé à discuter des aspects pratiques, ils se rendirent compte qu'un des Maraudeurs manquait à l'appel. James alla vers la porte de la salle de bain et toqua frénétiquement :

\- Hé Queudvert, me dit pas que tu t'es endormi !

•••

 _Poudlard, Grande Salle, aux alentours de midi_

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les filles de leur année afin de leur expliquer leur grand projet de l'après-midi pendant le repas.

\- Est-ce autorisé par le règlement ? Parce que je suis tout de même Préfète-en-chef …, questionna Lily, dès que les garçons eurent terminé

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily jolie, je m'en suis évidemment assuré. Je te rappelle que je le suis tout autant que toi, lui répondit James avec un sourire plein d'assurance

Cette réponse faisait encore plus douter Lily. Mais bon, après tout, son petit ami avait vraiment gagné en maturité ces derniers temps, elle pouvait donc peut-être le croire. Et puis, les autres avaient l'air tellement enthousiasmés qu'elle n'avait plus envie de jouer le rôle de la rabat-joie. Elle n'avait pas fait de luge depuis ses cinq ans, ça lui rappellera des souvenirs. Des souvenirs du temps où elle et Pétunia étaient les meilleures amies du monde …

\- Alors, t'es partante Lily ?

La question d'Alice la sortit de ses pensées peu joyeuses.

\- Je m'occupe des sortilèges de sécurité, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Déjà fait, répondit Remus, enfin, pour qui nous prends-tu ?

Cette dernière partie de la phrase les fit tous rire.

Ils en parlèrent pendant tout le repas, chacun mettant son grain de sel. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur une petite colline près du Lac, en laissant une heure de marge.

•••

 _Poudlard, quelques part en dehors du château, une heure après la fin du repas de midi_

\- Bon, je crois que tout est prêt, il reste plus qu'à essayer ! dit Sirius alors qu'il voyait les filles arriver

\- Hé, on était censés faire ça ensemble, bande de machos, s'énérva Alice

\- Vous pourriez aussi dire, je sais pas, « merci ô Maraudeurs, maîtres de la beauté et de l'Univers … », tenta James

Alice n'en était pas moins fâchée, mais elle se tût néammoins.

\- Honneur aux dames, annonça Sirius, en s'inclinant en direction de la luge improvisée

Les quatres filles de Gryffondor se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard.

\- Au pire, faites un feuille caillou ciseau, suggéra Remus

\- C'est quoi ça, demandèrent celles qui étaient étrangères à la culture moldue

Après quelques explication et des affrontements, la perdante se trouvait être Lily. Mais celle-ci refusait catégoriquement.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te convaincre, lui affirma James tout en s'approchant d'elle

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit au fur et à mesure, et finalement, accepta malgré elle.

\- Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise sur une luge improvisée, poussée du haut de la pente par ses amis.

Au début, cela allait doucement. Ils n'avaient pas choisi une pente trop abrupte, mais pas trop plate non plus, ce qui fit qu'elle accélérait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle criait (pas de plaisir), elle se rendit compte qu'elle déviait dangereusement en direction du lac. Lily tenta alors de rectifier sa trajectoire, malgré la vitesse vertigineuse à laquelle elle allait. Cependant, elle ne vit pas la bosse devant elle qui lui fit faire un énorme bond dans les airs. Le sortilège faisant office de ceinture de sécurité fonctionnait bien, elle était attachée à la luge.

L'infortunée atterit sur le flanc droit et glissa encore quelques mètres. Elle était sonnée autant par le choc que par la douleur affreuse sur ses membres droits. Le temps que les autres arrivent, elle était évanouie.

•••

 _Poudlard, infirmerie, environ quinze minutes après l'accident_

Tout le monde était réuni autour du lit de Lily. James avait les bras pleins de Chocogrenouilles récupérées au dortoir, afin de se faire pardonner. Les filles aussi avaient apporté des sucreries.

Le Préfet-en-chef se sentait particulièrement coupable : s'il ne lui avait pas promis une scéance de massage le soir même, elle ne serait pas sur un lit à l'infirmerie.

Un petit gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Elle émergeait. Les autres l'avaient également remarqué.

•••

Même si elle pouvait constater que son bras droit et sa jambe droite ne lui faisaient plus autant mal qu'avant, elle était encore un peu abrutie par la potion anésthésiante. Les souvenirs lui revinrent par morceaux. Elle se rappela être tombée après être passée sur une bosse, ses amis voulant la convaincre d'y aller la première …

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit toute la troupe réunie autour de son lit.

\- Elle est réveillée !

À ce moment-là, tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Pour s'excuser, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ou la féliciter pour son saut, selon les personnes.

\- Stop ! finit-elle par crier, se sentant envahie par ses amis

Tout le monde se tut, la regardant comme s'ils se demandaient si elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Normalement, Lily n'était pas du genre agressive, sauf avec James, mais ça c'était du passé.

\- Je vais bien, OK ? Mme Pomfresh a bien fait son travail, je ne vous en veux pas, c'était la faute à pas de chance. D'accord ? débita-t-elle d'un coup, sans prendre de respiration entre deux

Les autres se regardèrent, hésitant à la laisser. Ce fut finalement Mme Pomfresh qui trancha :

\- Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, j'avais un cas complexe. Il y a trop de gens ici, laissez un peu miss Evans respirer, non d'un dragon !

Elle congédia les élèves de Gryffondor avec de grands gestes. Ils laissèrent leurs présents sur la petite table à côté du lit et s'en allèrent à contrecoeur.

\- Eh bien, miss Evans, je dois dire que j'étais assez surprise de vous trouver ici. Surtout pour un accident de luge.

Lily baissa la tête, penaude. Elle s'en voulait de s'être embarquée dans cette entreprise stupide, même si cela n'avait pas eu de grandes conséquences physiques : l'infirmière, encore une fois, avait bien fait son travail, elle n'aurait sans doute pas de séquelles à long terme. Mais en revanche, sa crédibilité en tant que Préfète-en-chef auprès des enseignants devaient en avoir pris un sacré coup. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée qu'encore aucun prof ne soit venu leur mettre des retenues ou leur enlever des points. Car oui, elle était sûre à présent que James avait bel et bien bluffé à propos de la légitimité de la chose.

\- Je vous conseille de vous reposer encore une heure ou deux ici, miss, afin d'avoir une complète récupération. Et puis, vous pouvez en profiter pour remplir votre déclaration d'accident. Vous êtes majeure, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle dépensa un peu de ses deux heures de repos. Cela lui avait bien pris une demi heure pour la remplir car elle ne cessait de reformuler le déroulement de l'accident, faisant en sorte que l'employé qui lirait ça ne la prenne pas pour une adolescente écervelée. Elle savait que l'avis d'un sorcier dans des lointains locaux ne devrait pas compter, mais cela avait malgré tout de l'importance pour elle.

•••

 _Dans les locaux de Wizard Insurances_

Robert entra dans le bureau de Maddy et Johanna. Cette dernière était partie plus tôt ce jour-là. Comme Henry était parti lui aussi, il proposa à la jeune fille de faire une pause.

\- Alors, des cas intéressants aujourd'hui ? Moi je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des trucs anodins …, demanda Maddy

\- Oui justement !

Robert lui expliqua alors l'accident de luge. Maddy le regardait avec un air de défi.

\- Et pourquoi ça te surprends autant que ce soit une fille ? Elles n'ont pas le droit de s'amuser ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste qu'on attends plus ça d'un garçon que d'une fille …, tenta de se justifier maladroitement son collègue

Mais en prononçant ces mots, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de la mettre en veilleuse.

\- Bon, je retourne travailler, vu que, apparemment, les filles sont censées être sages et modèles, dit Maddy, froidement

Quand elle n'éclatait pas, c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Robert aurait préféré qu'elle lui crie à la figure tous ses arguments, tout, sauf cette colère froide. Il sut qu'elle prenait vraiment ce sujet à coeur. Le jeune homme espérait que le lendemain tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, qu'elle reviendrait souriante, comme si de rien était.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne tenta même pas de la rattraper. Il termina son café et alla se remettre au travail, un goût amer en bouche, et qui n'était pas seulement dû au café.

* * *

* abréviation pour Déclaration d'Accident, cela fait partie du jargon des assurances

Voilà ! Vous pouvez constater que, pour me faire pardonner, cet OS est plus long que les autres (ce n'était pas fait exprès, mais on va dire que oui :p). Quant au thème de la luge chez les sorciers, peut-être que certains diront que c'est une activité commune aux deux sociétés, mais ici ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée si cela ne convient pas.

Et maintenant je vais solliciter deux fois ton avis ô lecteur ! Premièrement, est-ce que cela intéresserait quelqu'un que j'écrive le déroulement de l'accident tel qu'il est sur la DA ? Si oui, alors je le ferai dans un prochain chapitre. Et en parlant de prochain chapitre, j'aimerais encore faire un OS à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais j'aimerais bien avoir un élève de Serpentard comme héros, pour une fois. Ils ne sont pas assez présents dans cette fanfiction, malheureusement (du moins à mon goût). Donc si quelqu'un a une suggestion d'accident ou de personnage, je suis preneuse !


End file.
